Como la bella y la bestia
by MeriAnne Black
Summary: Ella era la oveja negra de belleza inadvertida a la que todos miraban con desprecio al pasar, y se ocultaba bajo capas y capas de rabia y frialdad. Él escondía una bestia dormida con la que luchaba en el silencio de su fuero interno, soñando dormido y despierto con la libertad. Pero entonces se encontraron. Y todos sus fantasmas quedaron a la luz. Regalo para AliciaBlackM
1. Chapter 1

**N/A.** ¡Hola!

...

*Se hace el silencio.*

¡Sí, sorpresa! Sigo viva :3 ¡LO SÉ, MEREZCO MORIR! Hace milenios que no me paso por aquí; tanto que, de hecho, ni siquiera recordaba mi contraseña o cómo se publicaba algo (sí, adelante, podéis reíros).

Soy consciente de que seguramente queráis asesinarme. Reaparezco después de siglos y, ¿qué traigo? ¿Un nuevo capítulo de " **La misma historia de siempre** "? ¿Una actualización de " **Si fuéramos aire** "? ¡No! ¡Un **Billansy**! Y si os pasa como me ocurrió a mí cuando me dijeron que tenía que escribir este fic, seguramente os preguntaréis qué crucios es un Billansy. Pues parece ser que se trata de un Bill Weasley/Pansy Parkinson. Sí, yo también pienso que es la pareja más rara que me han encasquetado nunca. ¿Pero qué le voy a hacer? **AliciaBlackM** me mencionó en Facebook en uno de esos juegos en los que si no respondes antes de cinco minutos tienes que hacer algo, y yo, fiel a mis costumbres, llegué tarde. La muchacha, que es todo amor, me pidió un fic de esta pareja, y aunque me ha costado meses, al final la idea ha roto el cascarón.

No sé cómo de largo será (he decidido ir a brújula, sin esquemas previos ni escaletas de ningún tipo), pero creo que como poco estamos ante un three-shot. De ahí para arriba. Merlín dirá.

Y nada más. Que le deis una oportunidad a la pareja, porque sí, qué demonios, resulta que mola. Es tremendísimamente rara, pero creo que con el enfoque adecuado casi hasta podría funcionar. Vosotros (y especialmente tú, **Alicia** ) juzgaréis si he logrado hacerla real o no.

¡Disfrutar de la lectura! Nos vemos al final del capítulo.

 **Alicia** , esto es para ti. **Fin de la N/A.**

 **NOTA:** el rating es provisional. Lo dejo en T de momento, pero si en algún momento se me va de las manos y la cosa crece, lo subiré a un M.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I**

* * *

 _ **Como hojas movidas por el viento**_

Blaise hizo una floritura con la varita y el cuadro se enderezó solo en su posición sobre la chimenea. Satisfecho con su trabajo, Zabini sonrió y se volvió hacia los demás en busca de aprobación, pero descubrió que Theo y Daphne eran los únicos que estaban prestándole atención.

—Prácticamente perfecto —declaró Nott, asintiendo con convicción.

—Gracias —respondió Blaise sin mirarle, cruzándose de brazos y fijando la vista en sus otros dos amigos. Pansy y Draco cuchicheaban en una esquina, al parecer algo alterados. Blaise carraspeó sonoramente hasta que ambos lo miraron—. ¿Sabéis? No es mi casa. Solo estoy ayudando con la mudanza. Como mínimo podríais fingir que esto os interesa más que a mí.

—Lo que sea, Blaise —replicó Pansy, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Solo es un maldito cuadro. La casa es una mierda de todas formas, y tú lo sabes. Ningún estúpido dibujo va a cambiar el hecho de que estoy obligada a vivir aquí, por muy recto que esté.

—Ya basta, Pansy —le reprochó Draco con severidad. Ella resopló de nuevo y se cruzó de brazos, apartando la mirada.

—Sí, todos sabemos que preferirías seguir viviendo en tu mansión en lugar de aquí. Yo también preferiría seguir teniendo Zabini Manor, como seguro que Draco preferiría que su padre no estuviera en Azkaban. Pero esto es lo que hay. —Blaise dio un paso hacia ella con su expresión más apaciguadora, pero Pansy siguió con la vista obstinadamente clavada en la pared de enfrente, unos centímetros más a la derecha del cuadro—. Y ahora, ¿puedes poner mejor cara, por favor? No podemos ayudarte a hacer esto más fácil si no te dejas.

Pansy apretó los labios, bufó y avanzó hasta el cuadro, poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzarlo y girarlo mínimamente con la mano. El borde inferior del marco quedó perfectamente alineado con la repisa de la chimenea.

—Ni con magia puedes hacer las cosas bien —masculló por lo bajo, y Blaise soltó una risita entre dientes, rodeándola por los hombros con un brazo.

—Vamos, princesa. Traemos las cajas que faltan y nos tomamos el resto del día libre, ¿eh? ¿Unas copas en el centro de Londres? ¿Qué me dices?

—Suena bien —sonrió Daphne.

—Yo también me apunto —dijo Theo. Draco permaneció en silencio, pero manifestó su conformidad con un gesto de cabeza. Pansy solo se lo pensó un par de segundos más antes de suspirar con resignación.

—Muy bien. Vamos a por las malditas cajas.

Draco asintió y en solo unos segundos desapareció por la chimenea con el fulgor verde de los Polvos Flu.

—Id adelantándoos —señaló Blaise a Theo y Daphne. Ellos se miraron con comprensión un instante antes de dirigirse también a la chimenea y esfumarse sin dejar rastro.

Solo cuando estuvieron completamente solos, Blaise se volvió hacia Pansy y le dedicó su sonrisa estrella, la que era toda dientes blancos y socarronería.

—Princesa… —empezó, tomándola por la cintura, pero ella sacudió la cabeza y se apartó de él dando un paso atrás.

—Ahora no, Blaise. No puedo, ni tampoco quiero. Ya te lo he dicho. Lo último que necesito en mi vida en estos momentos es un hombre para complicarla aún más.

Los ojos oscuros del mago se vieron atravesados por un centelleo de rechazo y tristeza, pero Blaise se recompuso rápidamente con un suspiro, alzando las palmas de las manos hacia el techo.

—Muy bien, lo entiendo. Pero que sepas que, si cambias de opinión, yo sigo aquí. Para lo que quieras. ¿Vale?

Pansy sonrió, incapaz de evitar que un deje seductor acaparara su mirada. Le dio un codazo suave a modo de broma al chico y le sostuvo con complicidad el brazo.

—Lo sé, Blaise.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Nos vamos.

Ambos se dirigieron a la chimenea.

Pansy fue la primera en desaparecer.

* * *

 _ **Como el hielo y el fuego**_

—A las ocho, Bill. Ni un minuto más _tagde._

—Sabes perfectamente que no puedo. Tendría que salir antes del trabajo, y Sheridan no me quita el ojo de encima. Mis posibilidades de que me cojan para lo de Egipto ya son pocas sin necesidad de darle más motivos para tacharme de irresponsable.

—¿Y qué les digo a mis _padges_? —resopló Fleur, apartándose del rostro un mechón de pelo tan lacio, fino y claro que parecía casi una hebra de luz lunar. Pese a que ya hacía dos años que se había casado y mudado oficialmente a Inglaterra con su marido, su peculiar forma de rodar algunas erres y las cadencias de su acento marcadamente francés seguían resistiéndose a abandonarla. A veces, Bill pensaba que lo hacía a propósito, solo porque sabía que le daba un aire distinguido y exótico.

—La verdad. Que necesito que Sheridan me considere un candidato apto, y marcharme del trabajo antes de tiempo _otra vez_ es una pésima forma de conseguirlo.

Bill dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir del salón y terminar con esa discusión absurda de una vez por todas, pero Fleur lo interceptó bajo el dintel de la puerta.

—¡Hace dos semanas que tenemos planeada esta cena!

—¡Hace meses que espero una oportunidad como esta! Fleur, si no me mandan a Egipto en este viaje, tendré que esperar al siguiente. Y podrían pasar años.

—Entonces no vayas a Egipto.

—¿Qué?

Fleur apretó los labios, alzando la barbilla. Había una frialdad desconocida en sus ojos azules, pero también incertidumbre y temor. Bill sentía que nunca dejaría de maravillarse con la habilidad que tenía su mujer para parecer al mismo tiempo tan irrompible y tan vulnerable.

—No vayas. Es una _pégdida_ de tiempo. ¿Qué hay en Egipto que pueda ser tan _impogtante_ para ti?

Bill pestañeó, estupefacto.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Fleur guardó silencio, y él sacudió la cabeza—. Lo hemos hablado mil veces, Fleur. Yo no… no puedo estar siempre confinado entre las mismas cuatro paredes. Llevamos dos años viviendo en esta casa. Sabes que te quiero y que eres lo más importante para mí, pero no puedes evitar que me asfixie aquí.

—¿Asfixiarte? —exclamó ella. De alguna manera se las apañó para alzar la voz y contraer el rostro en una expresión indignada sin perder realmente la compostura.

—Son las mismas caras todos los días, Fleur. Las mismas calles, las mismas casas, las mismas voces y el mismo cielo. Necesito salir de aquí antes de ahogarme.

— _Pgometiste_ que te quedarías conmigo —replicó Fleur, apretando los puños y entrecerrando los ojos. Bill volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

—¡No voy a dejarte! No me iré a ningún sitio sin ti. Lo sabes perfectamente. ¡No es la primera vez que lo discutimos! —Ella siguió mirándolo con esa mezcla tan intensa de decepción y rabia, y Bill se apresuró a cogerla por los brazos dulcificando su tono y su expresión—. Piénsalo, Fleur. Si me cogieran, sería una aventura. Egipto te encantaría, ¡sé que lo haría! Ni siquiera puedes imaginarte cuánto lo echo de menos. ¿No estás cansada del verde? Allí todo es dorado. Las dunas enormes, el misterio de las pirámides, los cielos rojos al atardecer… ¡Imagínatelo! Es como mudarse al Sol. Como viajar a la mismísima superficie del Sol. ¡Y tampoco tenemos que quedarnos ahí! Después podría pedir el traslado a la India. Nunca he estado, pero dicen que la comida es extraordinaria, y sé que Sheridan está formando un equipo de rompemaldiciones allí. Y cuando nos cansemos de la India, podríamos…

—No —interrumpió Fleur. La evidente excitación que había crecido en Bill a medida que hablaba no parecía haber contagiado a su mujer, que, si acaso, parecía más dolida y desdichada.

—¿No, qué? —preguntó él en voz baja, sintiéndose como un cachorro apaleado.

—No puedo _haceglo_. Lo siento. No. No puedo. Lo siento.

La mirada de Fleur, siempre tan segura y decidida, se había empañado con un velo de lágrimas, y su tristeza parecía haberle llegado a la voz.

—¿Qué es lo que no puedes hacer?

—Nada de esto. No es en lo que habíamos quedado. No es lo que yo quería. —La primera lágrima se derramó, bajando por su mejilla y dejando tras de sí un camino brillante y húmedo—. No es lo que me _pgometiste_ , Bill. Dijiste que no más viajes. Dijiste… dijiste que tendríamos una vida _nogmal_ después de la guerra.

—¡Es una vida normal!

—No. No, no lo es. —Fleur negó con la cabeza y más mechones rubios le cayeron en el rostro, pero esta vez no se los apartó. Las lágrimas fluían ya sin interrupción, y Bill ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando ella dio un paso atrás zafándose de su agarre—. Tienes razón, ni _siquiega_ es la primera vez que lo discutimos. Supongo que en el fondo siempre lo he sabido, _pego_ no he querido creerlo _._ Fuimos demasiado deprisa. Tendríamos que haberlo pensado mejor. Esto no va a _funcionag._

—¿Qué es lo que no va a funcionar? —insistió Bill. Algo parecido al pánico estaba apoderándose de su estómago, y de pronto sintió que podía perder la verticalidad en cualquier momento.

Fleur dio otro paso hacia atrás apartando la mirada. Un par de lágrimas habían caído ya sobre su fina camisa blanca.

— _Nosotgos_ —susurró—.Yo no puedo _vivig_ a tu ritmo, Bill, no puedo. Dejé a mis _padges_ y a Gabrielle atrás para hacer mi propia vida aquí. _Quiego_ tener mi casa, a mi marido, a mis hijos, a mis amigos, mi _tgabajo_. Nada de eso _segá_ nunca posible si no hago más que perseguirte por todo el planeta.

—Entonces, ¿me pides que renuncie a mi vida soñada? —preguntó Bill con un murmullo. Su tono no era retórico ni mordaz, sino más bien resignado y melancólico. Fleur cerró los ojos un segundo antes de responder.

—No, Bill. Nunca te pediría algo así.

Un pensamiento fugaz atravesó la mente de Bill.

—Somos un matrimonio, Fleur. Un equipo. En todas las parejas hay que hacer sacrificios, y…

—¿Y qué? ¿Lo harías tú, Bill? —Fleur esbozó la sonrisa más triste del mundo, y Bill no pudo evitar pensar que incluso así era inmoralmente hermosa—. ¿Sacrificarías tu más _pfogundo_ deseo? ¿Te condenarías a _vivig_ para siempre en un mismo lugar por mí? ¿O me pedirías a mí que me sacrificara? ¿Que _renunciaga_ a todo a lo que he _aspigado_ desde que era una niña? ¿A esa calma y seguridad que es todo cuanto he ansiado para cuando _acabaga_ esa espantosa guerra?

Bill guardó silencio, apretando los puños. Pocas veces en su existencia se había sentido tan derrotado como en ese instante, ese horrible momento en el que veía con cristalina claridad a la mujer de su vida escapándosele entre los dedos como arena sin poder hacer nada para retenerla a su lado. Porque en el fondo, aunque dolía, sabía que ella tenía razón.

Se querían. Se querrían para siempre.

Pero no estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Hacía mucho ya que ambos lo sabían y jugaban a ignorarlo.

Los preciosos ojos azules de Fleur, acristalados por las lágrimas, se clavaron en los suyos con su sinceridad devastadora.

Bill supo que no había ya nada que pudiera hacer.

Se había terminado.

* * *

 _ **Como reos de camino a la horca**_

Pansy suspiró, frotándose los ojos con frustración antes de mirarse otra vez al espejo. No había encantamiento capaz de ocultar a la perfección esas odiosas ojeras.

—Yo te veo bien —dijo Blaise desde la habitación. Estaba sentado en la esquina de su cama, en el ángulo adecuado para ver el reflejo de Pansy en el espejo del cuarto de baño a través de la puerta.

—Tú siempre me ves bien —replicó ella distraídamente, echándose el pelo hacia atrás antes de resignarse y entrar en la habitación. Cogió el bolso de la silla donde lo había posado esa mañana y se lo colgó del hombro.

—¿Sabes? En realidad has tenido suerte. Madam Malkin es mejor que, no sé… Encantamientos Weasley o algo así.

—Sortilegios Weasley.

—Como sea. Lo que quiero decir es que, de todos los sitios a los que podrían haberte mandado para el rollo de los servicios comunitarios, te ha tocado uno bastante bueno. O sea, la ropa te gusta y todo eso, ¿no?

—Me gusta _ponérmela_ , Blaise, no venderla. Deja de intentar pintar esto como si fuera un premio en vez del castigo que es.

Zabini alzó las manos con gesto apaciguador.

—Vale, vale, tranquila. Solo intento ayudar.

—Fácil para ti decirlo, ¿no? Has salido ridículamente bien parado de todo esto…

Blaise se limitó a ofrecerle su sonrisa habitual. Si Pansy no hubiera sabido que el nuevo primer ministro, ese tal Shacklebolt, era estrictamente heterosexual, habría pensado que Zabini había conseguido una condena tan laxa gracias a esa maldita sonrisa.

Aunque hacía ya un año que la guerra había terminado, los juicios se habían prolongado durante meses. Tras la sangrienta batalla final, el Ministerio se había encontrado con que había demasiados mortífagos que atrapar y llevar ante el Wizengamot, demasiados voluntarios para testificar, demasiadas versiones de cada maldita historia.

Para los Parkinson las cosas no habían acabado exageradamente mal si se tenían en cuenta los crímenes por los que se les juzgaba. El padre de Pansy había sido condenado a dos años de prisión más cinco de libertad condicional, y una gran parte de sus bienes —entre ellos Parkinson Manor— habían sido incautados por el Ministerio a modo de sanción. Pansy, debido a su poca brillante actuación en la Batalla de Hogwarts, llevaba ya dos semanas trabajando en la tienda de Madam Malkin, y así debería continuar durante al menos seis meses más. Se trataba de una especie de programa nuevo que se le había ocurrido a algún iluminado del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, un proyecto cuyo objetivo era algo a medio camino entre la reinserción social de los adeptos al Señor Tenebroso más jóvenes y un castigo camuflado bajo el apelativo de "servicios a la comunidad".

En cuanto a la señora Parkinson, no había ni rastro de ella. Pansy y el señor Parkinson habían sido exhaustivamente interrogados respecto a su posible localización, pero la joven Slytherin, que ni siquiera tenía tatuada en el brazo la Marca Tenebrosa, había sido sincera al afirmar que no tenía ni idea de dónde podía estar su madre.

Sospechaba que su padre sí que lo sabía y, de hecho, que había sido él mismo quien le había aconsejado que huyera, pero había oído que los aurores le habían interrogado con Veritaserum y que ni siquiera así habían obtenido respuestas.

A Pansy, sinceramente, no le importaba demasiado dónde estuviera su madre. Deseaba que se encontrase a salvo, por supuesto, pero más allá de eso no se trataba de un tema al que le prestara especial atención. La señora Parkinson y ella nunca habían sido especialmente cercanas, y Pansy sabía que su madre era más que capaz de cuidarse sola.

—¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte cuando acabes? Podríamos ir a casa de Draco o algo así —propuso Blaise en ese momento, poniéndose en pie y acercándole la chaqueta a Pansy. Ella lo consideró un instante antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—No, estoy cansada. Volveré a casa. Ya quedaremos con él otro día.

Blaise se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación, liderando la marcha hacia la puerta de la pequeña casa.

En cuanto lo hubo perdido de vista, Pansy comprobó una vez más que todos los libros estaban dentro del bolso.

Después, salió en pos de Blaise.

* * *

 _ **Como perdido y sin rumbo fijo**_

Bill entró en Sortilegios Weasley con las manos en los bolsillos, haciendo que la figura de un pequeño elfo diabólico que colgaba del marco de la puerta diera un agudo chillido para alertar de su presencia y le llamara _carapedo._

Por las escaleras laterales apareció Ron, cuya sonrisa de vendedor adquirió la calidez de una sonrisa de hermano tan pronto como reconoció al recién llegado.

—¡Bill! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ron llegó junto a él y lo abrazó sin esperar respuesta. Bill se dejó hacer, sonriendo suavemente ante el entusiasmo de su hermano pequeño. Cuando se separaron, Ron le dedicó lo que sin lugar a dudas era una mirada evaluadora.

—Solo me he pasado a saludar, tengo una hora libre… ¿Y George? —preguntó, más para evitar el examen al que estaba siendo sometido que por verdadera curiosidad.

—En la trastienda —indició Ron con un gesto vago—. Oye, Bill… ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Lo llevas bien?

Bill se sintió tentado de hacerse el tonto y preguntar qué era lo que se suponía que tenía o no que llevar bien, pero se contuvo. Sabía que habría sido ridículo: desde que Fleur y él se habían separado hacía un mes, parecía que nadie le hablaba de otra cosa.

Se preguntó qué responder. Se sentía deprimido y alicaído casi todo el rato, y echaba de menos de una forma brutal a su mujer, pero suponía que no más de lo normal dado lo reciente que estaba todavía su ruptura. Por mucho que supiera que Fleur había tenido razón al señalar —y no por primera vez— que su matrimonio estaba abocado al fracaso desde el principio por sus planes de futuro incompatibles, seguía queriéndola tanto como el día que había dado el _sí, quiero._

Acabó por encogerse de hombros sin sacarse las manos de los bolsillos, un gesto que su mujer — _ex-mujer_ , debía recordarlo— habría juzgado con una mirada reprobatoria por considerarlo demasiado ordinario.

—Supongo que estoy pasando por las fases del duelo en el orden adecuado —murmuró, paseando la mirada por el establecimiento.

Ron enrojeció ligeramente y asintió. Nunca había sido muy dado a hablar de sentimientos, ni los suyos ni los ajenos, así que Bill supuso que ahí era donde moría esa conversación. De pronto, los ojos del más joven se iluminaron con un entusiasmo casi infantil.

—¡Oh, se me olvidaba! George ha tenido una idea increíble. Es un invento genial, de verdad. Bueno, lo es cuando funciona, cosa que no pasa siempre… Pero tienes que verlo, te encantará.

Bill sonrió, animado por el cambio de tema y por la perspectiva de poder presenciar una nueva invención de George, quien desde la muerte de Fred parecía haber asumido la difícil tarea de suministrar al mundo todas las risas y alegrías que deberían haber proporcionado los dos hermanos en conjunto. Casi parecía que hubiera absorbido parte de la personalidad de su gemelo, como si creyera que representando ambos papeles a la vez podría mantener a Fred con vida.

Ron dio media vuelta sobre sí mismo, girándose hacia la puerta roja que se apreciaba al fondo de la tienda. Haciendo bocina con las manos, gritó:

—¡Eh, George! ¡Sal! ¡Enséñale a Bill la nueva broma!

Del otro lado de la puerta surgió un sonido similar a una explosión seguido de una ristra de blasfemias. Después, George respondió a voces:

—¡Ahora no puedo! ¡Ron, mueve el culo y ven a ayudarme!

Bill contuvo la risa mientras Ron le dedicaba una mueca nerviosa a modo de disculpa.

—Enseguida vuelvo —dijo atropelladamente antes de echar a correr hacia la trastienda.

Cuando estuvo solo, Bill dejó escapar la risilla que antes había intentado salir de sus labios, y se dio la vuelta para apoyarse en el cristal del escaparate mientras esperaba a que Ron regresara.

Hacía poco habían abierto una cafetería frente a Sortilegios Weasley, y esta incluía una pequeña terraza donde magos y brujas se sentaban para disfrutar del sorprendente buen tiempo con el que Londres parecía estar obsequiándoles.

Bill se recostó de lado contra la luna y dejó vagar la mirada por encima de los clientes de la cafetería.

Al fondo había un hombre que le resultaba familiar, tal vez de Hogwarts o quizá del trabajo. No estaba seguro. La verdad era que nunca había sido demasiado bueno para recordar caras.

Algo más a la derecha, un par de brujas de mediana edad se inclinaban sobre lo que podría haber sido la carta del local o una revista, aunque la distancia no le permitía asegurarlo.

En una de las mesas más apartadas, una chica notoriamente más joven que él estudiaba atentamente un libro con una taza frente a ella. Bill se enderezó un poco, observándola con más interés. Tenía el pelo muy oscuro y liso, cortado a la altura de los hombros, y cerraba los puños con fuerza a ambos lados del libro. Su expresión, que en un primer vistazo podía ser confundida con un rictus de concentración, parecía denotar casi rabia, como si el texto que estaba leyendo fuera el culpable de un terrible agravio hacia su persona.

Le resultaba tremendamente familiar, más incluso que el mago de la esquina, pero al igual que con él, no fue capaz de ponerle nombre.

Justo en ese momento, Ron regresó a su lado.

—Ya estoy aquí. Eh… ¿qué miras?

Bill no respondió, pero Ron se puso de puntillas para ver por encima de su hombro y siguió su mirada hasta dar con la chica. Su nariz se arrugó con desagrado.

—Ah, Parkinson —musitó. Bill se volvió hacia él.

—¿La conoces?

Ron se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera mayor importancia.

—Sí, Pansy Parkinson. Iba a Slytherin. En mi curso, quiero decir.

—Parkinson —Bill paladeó el apellido, y entonces recordó lo que había leído en las noticias de los últimos meses—. Es la hija de ese mortífago, ¿verdad? Amadeus Parkinson o algo así.

Su hermano volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Supongo. No sé cómo se llama su padre, pero sí, fue mortífago.

Bill se giró de nuevo hacia la chica.

—¿Y qué hace ella allí?

Ron la miró también otra vez.

—Está trabajando con Madam Malkin. Como condena, quiero decir. Eso me dijo Hermione al menos. Yo no testifiqué en su juicio.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Bill sin volverse.

—No hubiera sido objetivo. La detesto. En Hogwarts siempre se portó como una auténtica arpía. Incluso pretendía que entregáramos a Harry el día de la Batalla… ¿Por qué te interesa?

Esta vez sí, Bill le dio la espalda al cristal para devolverle la mirada a Ron.

—No lo sé. Es extraño. ¿Una hija de mortífagos joven y sola leyendo en la terraza de una cafetería en mitad del Callejón Diagón a plena luz del día cuando todavía se están celebrando juicios?

—Sí, a mí también se me caería la cara de vergüenza. Deberían encerrarse en sus estúpidas mansiones y no salir nunca más —murmuró Ron con rencor, pero Bill negó con la cabeza.

—No me refiero a eso. Quiero decir que, ¿no tiene sentido de supervivencia? Con la cantidad de ataques que está habiendo a todos los que tuvieron cualquier tipo de relación con los mortífagos, casi parece que esté buscando problemas.

Ron detectó el tono de asombro y diversión de Bill y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Quién, Pansy? Problemas tendría quien se metiera con ella, no te haces una idea del mal genio que se gasta… —Bill volvió a girarse hacia la calle, y Ron chasqueó la lengua—. Estaba en el bando equivocado. No puedes hacer eso.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Mirarla así.

—¿Así, cómo?

—Como si… la admiraras.

—No la admiro. Pero las personas valientes y obstinadas me inspiran respeto.

—¿Valiente? Solo está leyendo en una cafetería. Lo único digno de mención que veo yo es que sepa leer. Admito que eso me sorprende.

Bill puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿A cuántos mortífagos has visto últimamente en el Callejón Diagón solos, sin amigos ni acompañantes?

—Pues…

—Ya te lo digo yo: a ninguno. No digo que esté bien ni mal, pero es una realidad: la gente está desesperada. Hay quienes lo han perdido todo y no tienen miedo ya de lo que pueda pasarles, y su sed de venganza es insaciable. Los mortífagos lo saben, así que se guardan las espaldas los unos a los otros y se cuidan mucho de no ponerse en posiciones demasiado vulnerables. Esa chica, Ron, es una puñetera diana con luces de colores alrededor.

—Es imbécil.

—Es osada. Me pregunto qué estará leyendo con tanto afán...

—Y ya estás mirándola de esa manera otra vez. Para ya, por Merlín. Pareces idiota.

Bill estuvo a punto de responder, pero George eligió ese momento para salir de la trastienda. Llevaba un trapo en las manos y tenía la mejilla izquierda manchada con una sustancia verdosa sospechosamente móvil. Su habitual sonrisa desmedida le iluminó la cara, y Ron se dirigió hacia él.

Tras una última mirada a la chica de aspecto enfadado que desafiaba las leyes de lo racional al otro lado del cristal, Bill le siguió, no sin antes repetirse mentalmente el nombre de la bruja.

 _Pansy._

* * *

 **N/A.** Hola de nuevo. ¿Qué tal, qué os ha parecido? Sí, lo sé, realmente no ha ocurrido gran cosa en este capítulo, pero en mi cabeza Pansy siempre será de Blaise, así que necesitaba hacerles una pequeña introducción para aclarar por qué he generado un canon en el que no están juntos. De la misma forma, quería justificar que Bill y Fleur tampoco lo estuvieran, y como no quería hacer desaparecer su historia juntos de un plumazo, decidí darles un final digno.

En el siguiente capítulo, nuestra extraña pareja se encontrará por fin. ¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad!

¿Me odiáis demasiado como para dejarme un review, aunque sea pequeñito? :3

MA.B


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A.** ¡Hola otra vez! He sido rápida, ¿eh? Es que me he emocionado con este fic. Es una pareja muy nueva para mí, y eso supone un reto. Y claro, los retos me motivan. Así que aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo.

 **Alicia** , dijiste que para ti Draco y Pansy eran mejores amigos, así que la primera escena es enterita para ti (je, como si no lo fuera el fic completo). ¡Espero que te guste!

Nos leemos al final del capítulo. **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II**

* * *

 _ **Como niños de primero**_

—Sigo pensando que es una gilipollez que no quieras decírselo a los demás.

Pansy fulminó con la mirada a Draco, que se encogió de hombros como si no acabara de recibir una maldición asesina visual de su mejor amiga.

—Es asunto mío. Yo decidiré a quién contárselo y a quién no —replicó ella, volviendo a inclinar la cabeza sobre el grueso tomo de Encantamientos que sostenía en el regazo. Intentó leer otra vez el hechizo que llevaba veinte minutos resistiéndosele, vocalizando exageradamente las letras sin emitir sonido alguno para aprenderse las dichosas palabras y tratando de averiguar qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal.

Draco suspiró con resignación y soltó el libro de Pociones que había cogido del montón que tenía a su izquierda para hojearlo. Se estiró, desperezándose como un gato, y volvió a cruzar las piernas al estilo indio.

—Solo digo que no es nada embarazoso. En todo caso, me parece una decisión muy madura y responsable por tu parte. Sabes que no se reirían. —Se detuvo un instante, pensativo, y arrugó la nariz—. Bueno, Blaise puede que sí, pero él se ríe de todo. No creo que cuente. Lo que quiero decir es que no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte.

—¿Quién ha dicho que me avergüence, Malfoy?

—Lo que tú digas —suspiró él, apoyándose sobre las manos hacia atrás.

Estaba sentado en el suelo del ridículamente pequeño salón de la nueva casa de Pansy. En realidad, el sofá era lo suficientemente grande para los dos, pero Draco había preferido dejar una prudencial distancia de seguridad entre su cuerpo y el mal humor de Pansy.

— _Protean iungo quod…_ —empezó a murmurar ella, pero Draco la interrumpió.

— _Quia._

—¿Qué?

—La palabra es _quia,_ no _quod_.

Pansy frunció el ceño y volvió a consultar el libro, chasqueando la lengua al ver que Draco tenía razón.

—Esto es absurdo.

—Estás bloqueada —explicó él, inclinándose para quitarle el libro y leer fugazmente las indicaciones del encantamiento—. Es el estrés. Si estás convencida de que te va a salir mal, te saldrá mal. Tienes que relajarte. La magia debe ser algo natural, como respirar.

Draco sacó su propia varita del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y apuntó hacia los dos broches que Pansy había colocado antes en el suelo entre ellos. Sosteniendo el libro con la otra mano, revisó una vez más el hechizo antes de intentarlo.

— _Protean iungo quia inanimata corporis actum unum —_ dijo con voz clara, realizando un complejo movimiento de varita. Los dos broches adquirieron un intenso color rojo incandescente y, después, el fulgor desapareció.

Ambos jóvenes miraron los objetos durante unos segundos. Fue Pansy quien rompió finalmente el silencio.

—¿Ya está? ¿Lo has conseguido?

—Supongo. No lo sé. Es la primera vez que lo intento, y la única ocasión en la que tuve en la mano un objeto hechizado con el encantamiento proteico fue cuando Granger lo usó en unos galeones en quinto.

Al escuchar el nombre de la chica, Pansy apretó los labios conteniendo una sonrisa, pero Draco no lo vio o fingió no vero, y se inclinó para coger uno de los broches. Tan pronto como desenganchó la aguja, su gemelo en el suelo se abrió también, y Malfoy sonrió son suficiencia.

—¿Por qué demonios a ti te ha salido a la primera? —gruñó Pansy, frunciendo el ceño. Draco alzó un hombro indolentemente.

—Soy un mago brillante.

Pansy lo miró con escepticismo, pero él paseó la vista por el salón como si no se diera cuenta, así que la bruja acabó por rendirse. Miró el reloj y se levantó de golpe.

—Mierda, es la hora. Tengo que volver al trabajo.

Draco se puso en pie también y la ayudó a guardar los libros de texto en el bolso, tras lo que la siguió a la puerta de la vivienda. Una vez en el recibidor, Pansy se detuvo para mirarse en el espejo de la pared, y mientras revisaba su rostro comentó con tono casual:

—¿Sabes a quién vi pasar el otro día por delante de la tienda?

—¿A mi padre?

Pansy bufó y dirigió una mirada de reproche al reflejo del chico, que esbozó una sonrisilla siniestra.

—Eres imbécil. Y tienes un sentido del humor espantoso.

Draco solo hizo una mueca, como retándola a explicar qué tenía eso de malo, y entonces fue el turno de Pansy de sonreír maliciosamente.

—A Granger.

Los ojos grises de Draco permanecieron imperturbables como la superficie de un lago en calma, pero Pansy ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Estaba bastante guapa… para ser ella, claro. Pero tranquilo. Iba sola.

—¿Y a mí qué? —Pansy tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para contener una carcajada ante la lograda expresión de indiferencia, aburrimiento y casi hasta molestia de Draco—. Me da exactamente igual.

—Ya.

El tono de Pansy era burlón e incluso sarcástico. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y refunfuñó por lo bajo:

—¿Tú no llegabas tarde al trabajo?

Dicho esto, abrió la puerta y salió.

Pansy sacudió la cabeza con diversión antes de seguirlo.

* * *

 _ **Como el perro y el gato**_

Si las visitas de Bill a Sortilegios Weasley se habían hecho más frecuentes, dijera lo que dijera Ron, definitivamente no era por ningún motivo sospechoso.

Después de todo, lo cierto era que trabajaba en Gringotts, _en la misma puñetera calle_. Y que tenía descansos de vez en cuando que no sabía cómo ocupar. Vale, bien, era verdad que nunca antes le había dado por dejarse caer tanto por la tienda de sus hermanos porque antes prefería irse a tomar algo con sus compañeros o acercarse a ver a Fleur, pero ¿y qué? ¿Realmente era extraño que después de una ruptura amorosa de semejante calibre quisiera pasar tiempo con su familia?

Y si siempre echaba un vistazo a través del escaparate mientras hablaba con Ron para buscar con la mirada a la chica de la cafetería al otro lado de la calle, bueno, ¿realmente era tan terrible? Solo sentía curiosidad, por Merlín. ¿Acaso era ahora un delito? Circe bendita, ¡ni siquiera tenía intención de hablar con ella!

Esa mañana, sin embargo, las cosas se torcieron, como venía siendo habitual en la vida de Bill. Cuando llegó a Sortilegios Weasley descubrió que las luces estaban apagadas y la puerta cerrada. Alguien había pegado un papel al otro lado del cristal en el que podía leerse la letra desordenada y algo caótica de George: " _Sortilegios Weasley permanecerá cerrado hoy debido a un accidente sufrido por nuestro trabajador estrella, el inútil de mi hermano. Disculpen las molestias y siéntanse libres de enviarle flores a San Mungo._ "

Bill suspiró. Estaba lejos de sentirse preocupado: si lo que fuera que le había pasado a Ron fuese grave, no le cabía ninguna duda de que ya se lo habrían notificado. Desde la muerte de Fred, la familia entera estaba particularmente susceptible con todo lo referente a la salud de cualquiera de ellos. Posiblemente fuera alguna tontería sin importancia, resultado de uno de los locos inventos de George.

Dio media vuelta y miró en torno a sí, preguntándose qué hacer ahora que tenía cuarenta minutos de libertad y aburrimiento ante él. Y entonces, una voz clara y cargada de desprecio llego hasta sus oídos.

—Vuelve a acercarme tu cara de gilipollas y te meteré la varita por el orificio más estrecho que encuentre en tu cuerpo.

Bill se giró y descubrió a la chica de la cafetería, _Pansy_ , de pie frente a dos hombres poco menores que él mismo. Uno de ellos estaba algo más cerca de Parkinson, y en su cara había indudablemente más odio que en la de su compañero, aunque tampoco este se quedaba corto. Medio metro más a la izquierda, un libro abierto y una taza yacían temporalmente olvidados sobre la mesa habitual de la bruja.

—Eso es —ladró entonces el hombre más adelantado con una sonrisa rabiosa—. Dame más motivos para llamar a los aurores. ¡Como si no estuviera ya claro que deberías estar pudriéndote en Azkaban!

Bill se encogió con una mueca al escucharlo. _Justo lo que llevaba días esperando que ocurriera…_

Pero tal y como Ron le había indicado, Parkinson parecía de todo menos intimidada. Soltó una risa despectiva echando la cabeza hacia atrás y miró al hombre con la barbilla bien alta.

—¿Vas a llevarme tú a prisión de la mano? —preguntó con un tono casi dulce y seductor.

Una pequeña congregación de transeúntes se había formado en torno a los tres, atraídos por la discusión como polillas que van hipnotizadas hacia la luz. Por la diversión y el desprecio en la mayoría de las caras parecía evidente que una gran parte de ellos apoyaban a los dos hombres, pero algún que otro rostro denotaba incomodidad e incluso disconformidad.

El mago que claramente llevaba la voz cantante dio un paso más y su compañero trató de retenerlo, sujetándolo por el codo mientras lanzaba una mirada insegura hacia su inesperado público.

—Déjalo, Matt…

—¿Dejarlo? Esta asquerosa mortífaga ha tenido los cojones de sentarse aquí, a la vista de todos, para exhibir su libertad, como si no fuera basura que no merece ni existir. ¿Cómo se atreve siquiera a salir a la calle? ¡Si el Ministro no fuera tan blando, toda esta escoria estaría ya entre rejas!

El otro chico, que parecía cada vez más nervioso, negó con la cabeza e intentó tirar de su amigo otra vez.

—Matt, por favor…

Pero el tal Matt se zafó de su agarre con un tirón y se encaró otra vez con Parkinson, cuya única reacción al discurso del mago fue enarcar una ceja.

—Si el Ministro no fuera tan blando —dijo ella con frialdad—, los inútiles como tú ni siquiera recibirían su carta de Hogwarts, así que yo de ti me alegraría de la compasión de nuestro sistema legal.

Matt soltó una exclamación de rabia y saltó a por Parkinson, claramente decidido a cogerla por el cuello.

Todo pasó muy deprisa entonces.

Un segundo antes, Bill estaba de pie con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza ladeada, asistiendo a la discusión como un simple testigo más, disgustado y molesto pero relativamente calmado.

Y de pronto, algo estalló en su interior, como una bestia desgarrando sus ataduras.

Por un brevísimo instante, Bill solo vio en rojo y negro, con la sangre ardiéndole en las venas y un fuego familiar quemándole por dentro.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que ese grandísimo imbécil que había estado a punto de asaltar a Parkinson estaba en el suelo con las pupilas dilatadas por el terror y las manos cubriéndole la nariz. Dos hilillos de sangre resbalaban entre sus dedos, y Bill pestañeó, confuso. Solo cuando sintió un ardor sordo en los nudillos de su mano derecha algo hizo _click_ en su cerebro y comprendió lo que acababa de pasar.

Ni siquiera había sido consciente de haberse acercado.

—¡Matt! ¡Matt, ¿estás bien?! —gritó el otro chico, agachándose junto a su amigo con pánico, pero el aludido ni siquiera separó la vista de su agresor. Bill no sabía qué era lo que ese Matt estaba viendo en él en ese momento, y descubrió con amargura que tampoco quería saberlo.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a ella —gruñó sin ganas, y su propia voz le sonó distinta en los oídos. Más grave e irreflexiva. Más agresiva. _Animal._

Ignorando por completo las miradas de asombro y temor de los pocos que se habían quedado a mirar el final de la pelea, Bill se giró, y descubrió que Parkinson estaba recogiendo su libro con gestos bruscos y metiéndolo en el bolso. Se aproximó a ella con pasos vacilantes.

—¿Estás…? —empezó, con la intención de acabar su pregunta con un " _bien_ ", pero Parkinson eligió ese momento para volverse hacia él con un cabreo monumental dejándose entrever en sus ojos. _Verdes_ , notó Bill.

—¿Eres gilipollas?

Bill parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

—Que si eres gilipollas. ¿Y bien? ¿Lo eres?

Confundido, Bill se tocó la oreja derecha con nerviosismo, y al mover los dedos el dolor seco de sus nudillos regresó.

—No entiendo qué…

—¿Te he pedido yo ayuda? ¿Tengo cara de necesitar un valiente héroe que me defienda de los chicos malos?

—Yo no pretendía…

—Me da igual lo que pretendieras. Te has metido donde no te llamaba nadie. Y si esperas que vaya a darte las gracias por actuar como un jodido neandertal, por mí puedes sentarte, porque de pie te cansarás.

—No quiero que me des las gracias —masculló Bill, frunciendo el ceño. Era la primera puñetera frase que Parkinson le dejaba pronunciar entera, así que ni siquiera se molestó en explicar que no había sido a propósito y que él desaprobaba la violencia por completo, pero era algo que simplemente no podía controlar. Y de todas formas, ¿qué coño le importaban a ella sus problemas? Ni siquiera se conocían, por Merlín.

—Solo faltaría —replicó Pansy, colgándose el bolso del hombro y volviendo a estudiarlo de arriba abajo con evidente desaprobación gélida—. No sé dónde te han enseñado que a las chicas nos gusta que venga el machito de turno a hacer una demostración de su fuerza súper masculina para rescatarla, pero diles que te devuelvan el dinero, porque te han timado.

Y con estas palabras, dio media vuelta y echó a andar muy dignamente.

Bill se quedó petrificado en el sitio, demasiado sorprendido y turbado para moverse un triste centímetro.

En mitad de su estupor, le pareció escuchar a Pansy ladrando a los magos y brujas que seguían rodeándolos:

—¿Y vosotros qué coño estáis mirando?

* * *

 _ **Como un laberinto de secretos**_

—Cuéntamelo otra vez. Pero despacio, sin saltarte los detalles. Y haz especial hincapié en el puñetazo. ¿Crees que le habrá roto la nariz?

Pansy miró a Blaise con las cejas alzadas y se planteó vaciarle la copa en la cabeza, solo para comprobar si así enfriaría su ridículo entusiasmo infantil.

—Ya vale, Blaise —le reprochó Daphne con diversión. Theo y ella, como de costumbre, se habían limitado a escuchar, sonreír misteriosamente y beber en silencio, pero Blaise parecía tan emocionado con la historia como si Pansy acabara de relatarles la final de un mundial de quidditch.

—Descríbemelo otra vez —pidió Draco, que estaba sentado a la derecha de Pansy. Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Al gilipollas que me insultó?

—No, al otro, a tu valiente caballero andante sin armadura —respondió él. Su tono era completamente serio, pero Pansy lo conocía lo bastante bien como para leer la burla en su mirada. Puso los ojos en blanco antes de responder.

—Alto. Más bien pálido. Pelo largo. Puede que tuviera los ojos azules. No sé, no me fijé demasiado… Ah, y era pelirrojo.

Blaise y Draco bufaron a la vez. Theo dejó su infusión en la mesa antes de decir:

—Un Weasley, sin duda.

—Seguramente sea un primo o un hermano de la Comadreja —añadió Blaise.

—Tenía unas cicatrices enormes —recordó entonces Pansy, señalándose la mejilla—. Aquí, atravesándole la cara. Como si algo enorme le hubiera dado un zarpazo.

—Entonces era el hermano mayor —intervino Draco—. Fenrir Greyback le atacó la noche que… que los mortífagos entraron en Hogwarts —terminó apresuradamente, bajando la voz y mirando en torno a sí como si esperara que algún otro cliente del pub en el que se encontraran fuera a señalarle con un dedo acusador—. Creo que se llama Charlie o algo así.

—William —dijo Theo calmadamente.

—¿Qué?

—El mayor se llama William. Charlie es el segundo.

Draco y Blaise se miraron antes de volverse hacia Theo otra vez.

—¿Por qué cojones te sabes los nombres de los Weasley? —preguntó Zabini. Theo ladeó la cabeza.

—No hacen más que salir en El Profeta, Blaise.

Y ambos se hubieran enzarzado en una discusión calmada sobre si era o no normal que Theo fuera, en palabras de Blaise, _un puto empollón escalofriante que siempre lo sabe todo_ de no haber sido porque Pansy volvió a hablar:

—¿Es un licántropo?

Se hizo el silencio en la mesa. Como de costumbre, fue Blaise quien lo rompió con una mueca.

—Supongo, ¿no? Es lo que pasa cuando te muerde un licántropo.

—En realidad, Fenrir no estaba transformado… —murmuró Draco pensativamente.

—¿Cómo que no? Pero si has dicho que…

—Ha dicho que lo atacó —completó Daphne—. Es Greyback. No creo que a nadie le sorprenda que estuviera lo bastante loco como para asaltar a alguien en su forma humana por el mero placer de hacerlo. Era un salvaje y un sádico.

Theo, que estaba bebiendo en ese preciso instante, asintió con cuidado de no derramar nada para mostrar su conformidad con el tono despectivo de Daphne. Pansy sacudió la cabeza e insistió.

—Pero entonces, ¿es o no es un licántropo?

—¿Y a qué viene ese repentino interés? —preguntó Draco, enarcando una ceja. Nadie tenía claro en realidad si ese gesto era de él y Pansy se lo había copiado o si había sido a la inversa, pero el grupo entero había aprendido a asociarlo a ambos amigos.

Pansy dio un sorbo a su licor antes de contestar.

—A nada. Es mera curiosidad.

—Y hablando de curiosidad… Necesito preguntarlo. ¿De dónde venías con tanta prisa cuando has llegado, Draco? ¿Qué te retuvo tanto tiempo como para llegar tarde a una cita con tus increíbles y fantásticos amigos? —quiso saber Blaise con una sonrisilla. El aludido, sin embargo, se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos, en absoluto afectado por el intento de provocación de Zabini.

—¿Eres mi niñera, Blaise? Porque no recuerdo haber firmado que tengo que mantenerte al tanto de todo lo que hago con mi vida.

—Vale, vale —se rio él, volviéndose hacia Parkinson—. ¿Y tú, Pansy? ¿Qué hacías en esa cafetería cuando llegaron a molestarte aquellos dos imbéciles? —preguntó. Esta vez no había maldad en su duda, solo sincero interés. Pansy le sostuvo la mirada al responder.

—Ya sabes, lo típico que se hace en una cafetería. Practicar figuras acrobáticas con dragones.

—No hay necesidad de ser tan sarcástica, ¿eh?

—Pues no me hagas preguntas ridículas.

—No es ridícula. ¿Desde cuándo vas a tomar algo tú sola a esa cafetería? A esa hora ninguno de nosotros está nunca libre para acompañarte.

—Es la idea —musitó Pansy entre dientes. Ante la mirada sorprendida de Blaise, Pansy apartó los ojos—. Olvídalo, no he dicho nada.

—¿Podemos irnos ya? Hay un imbécil en la mesa del fondo que no deja de mirarnos como si se creyera superior a nosotros, y me está costando no ir y marcarme un William Weasley con él —dijo entonces Draco con tono burlón. Pansy le dirigió una mirada agradecida por su oportuna intervención lo más discretamente que pudo, y él le guiñó un ojo con la misma sutileza.

Los cinco amigos se levantaron y recogieron sus chaquetas charlando. Theo, Blaise y Pansy fueron los primeros en salir. Draco dejó el coste exacto de sus consumiciones sobre la mesa y, cuando se dio la vuelta, estuvo a punto de chocarse con Daphne, que lo miraba con una extraña expresión concentrada inclinándose hacia él.

—¿Qué? —espetó Draco. La cara de Daphne permaneció imperturbable unos segundos más antes de que registrara que Malfoy había hablado.

—Nada, es solo que… hueles…

—¿A qué?

Daphne pareció meditarlo un instante. Después, contuvo una sonrisa, como si la conclusión a la que acababa de llegar en su mente fuera tremendamente divertida.

—No es nada. Venga, vámonos.

Daphne dio media vuelta y salió del pub, y Draco vaciló un instante antes de resoplar por lo bajo.

 _Mujeres_. Quién las entendía.

* * *

 **Como un monstruo sin salvación**

Bill se dejó caer sobre el sofá, presionándose los ojos cerrados con ambas manos. Adoraba a su madre de corazón, pero cuando tenía que aguantarla en uno de esos momentos en los que cualquiera se convertía en el blanco ideal de sus tremendas broncas, recordaba la razón por la que se había ido de casa tan joven.

—¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi propio hijo, con casi treinta años, pegándose en la calle con la gente como si no tuviera ninguna educación!

—Ya vale, mamá. Sabes que no es algo que pueda controlar —masculló Ron. George y su padre lo habían traído de San Mungo hacía cosa de media hora, y aunque su piel seguía verde y los grandes rombos de un brillante color escarlata que tenía esparcidos por todas partes aún no se habían borrado del todo, al menos había dejado de toser pompas de jabón. Si las pociones que le habían dado los medimagos funcionaban, el resto de efectos deberían desaparecer en las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas.

—¡Tú no te metas, Ronald! Sabía que no tenía que haberte dejado trabajar con tu hermano, ¡lo sabía! ¡Era cuestión de tiempo que alguien saliera herido!

—Fue mi culpa, mamá. Además, solo estoy pintado de colores. Nadie ha salido herido —intentó razonar Ron, pero George eligió ese momento para asomarse por la puerta y aportar su granito de arena.

—El tío de la pelea sí.

—¡Cállate, George! —le reprendió Molly sin siquiera girarse, y el chico desapareció riendo entre dientes.

—Mamá —dijo Ginny, hablando por primera vez desde que había empezado la discusión—. Déjalo ya, ¿vale? Por favor. Bill solo estaba defendiendo a esa chica. Sí, el método fue un poco más violento de lo debido, pero Ron tiene razón. No es como si Bill quisiera ser agresivo voluntariamente. Además, ese idiota se lo buscó.

Bill miró a la que siempre había sido su hermana preferida sin ningún tipo de disimulo, y le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa y agradecida. Después se volvió hacia su madre, que seguía colorada por el esfuerzo de reñir a tantos hijos como le fuera posible de la forma más eficiente que existía para evitar que ninguno descarrilara.

—Ya he dicho que lo siento, mamá. Soy consciente de que no puedo excusarme siempre tras mi… problema —dijo lentamente, tragando saliva—. Pero tú sabes que nunca he sido un chico violento. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de qué pasó exactamente. Solo… vi cómo estaban hablándole y…

—¿Vas a decirnos de una vez quién era ella? —preguntó Molly, cruzándose de brazos. Bill se removió en el sitio, inquieto. Sentía la mirada inquisidora de su madre y sus hermanos sobre él. Particularmente la de Ron, que casi le quemaba sobre la piel.

—Pansy Parkinson —dijo finalmente.

Molly chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza, evidentemente disgustada.

—No tenéis remedio. Ninguno tenéis remedio. Una se pasa la vida criándoos para que seáis adultos de provecho algún día y no hacéis más que darme problemas…

Su tono, sin embargo, no era ya de enfado, sino de resignación. Ginny contuvo una sonrisa.

En ese momento, la cabeza de Arthur apareció en la puerta, justo como había hecho la de George poco antes.

—¿Ha acabado ya la discusión? Me muero de hambre.

Molly suspiró, alzando la vista al techo como pidiendo paciencia a algún tipo de deidad.

—Sí. Vamos, venga. Es hora de cenar. Aprovechemos que por una vez he conseguido reuniros a casi todos. En cuanto dejáis esta casa, ¡no coméis nada! Si no fuera por mí, estaríais todos en los huesos. Sobre todo tú, Bill.

Él bajó la cabeza, conteniendo una risita. En el fondo, y por mucho que se quejara, una parte de él se enternecía ante la constante necesidad que parecía sentir su madre de sobreprotegerlos, aunque todos fueran ya adultos independientes.

—El día que consiga que Charlie y Percy vengan también a cenar, será la mujer más feliz del mundo —murmuró Ginny con diversión, siguiendo a su madre fuera del salón. Antes de salir, sin embargo, le guiñó un ojo a Bill, y él le sonrió.

Ron pasó entonces por delante del sofá y se detuvo.

—Así que… Pansy Parkinson, ¿eh?

Bill hizo una mueca, esperando escuchar toda una larga lista de reproches o advertencias, pero en su lugar, Ron solo suspiró.

—En fin, tú sabrás. Ya eres mayorcito para saber lo que te conviene, ¿no? Además, yo soy el hermano pequeño. Seguro que si te dijera lo que puedes o no puedes hacer estaría rompiendo alguna ley universal o algo así.

Bill se rio, en parte por el comentario de Ron y en parte porque de cerca los rombos de su piel eran incluso más graciosos.

—Te lo agradezco —dijo—. Pero te equivocas. Los tiros no van por ahí. La defendí de forma instintiva porque iban a agredirla, no lo pensé. No estoy interesado en ella.

—Claro —respondió Ron, sonriendo exageradamente. Era evidente que no le creía, pero Bill no se sentía con fuerzas ni ganas de insistir.

—¡Chicos, la cena se está enfriando! —gritó Molly desde el comedor. Ron soltó una risita.

—Será la mía, porque tu carne cruda no creo que se enfríe —bromeó. Después se giró y salió del salón.

Bill permaneció unos segundos más sentado en el sofá. El comentario de Ron, aunque totalmente desprovisto de maldad, había removido pensamientos oscuros en su interior.

Alzó la mano derecha y la examinó. Pese a que se la había curado con magia y ya no había ni rastro de los desagradables hematomas que le habían salido en los nudillos después de su _maravillosa_ actuación, el violeta intenso que antes los había cubierto parecía adherido a sus córneas, superponiéndose constantemente con la realidad.

Aquella no era la primera vez que perdía el control de esa manera, sucumbiendo a la fuerza brutal de la bestia que llevaba dentro y que, aunque nunca salía al exterior en forma de colmillos, pelo y garras, jamás lo abandonaba del todo.

Sin embargo, sí era la primera vez desde que se había casado con Fleur que pensaba que, a lo mejor, y pese a lo que dijeran sus amigos y familiares, realmente estaba condenado a ser para siempre una especie de monstruo sin salvación.

* * *

 **N/A.** Yyyy hasta aquí he llegado. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo lo veis? ¿Voy bien? ¿Mal? ¿Ni fu ni fa? ¡Decidme algo, por favor, que estoy un poco perdida con este pairing!

 **Nota:** el encantamiento que practica Pansy al principio es, efectivamente, el mismo **encantamiento proteico** que usa Hermione con los galones del Ejército de Dumbledore. El conjuro que pronuncia Draco, sin embargo, es totalmente inventado, y como soy de ciencias, tristemente mis conocimientos en latín son total y completamente nulos. He traducido palabras al azar con un diccionario, así que si alguien sabe latín y ve que lo que he puesto es un galimatías sin sentido alguno, le ruego me perdone. Juro que nada me gustaría más que saber latín, pero es lo que hay xD

¿Y bien? ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de qué está haciendo Pansy con tanto librito? ¡Dejadme vuestras hipótesis en los comentarios!

Y antes de despedirme, quiero mandar un abrazo gigantesco a las cuatro personitas increíbles que me dejaron un review en el primer capítulo: **selene lizt** , **FanyMalfoy** , **AliciaBlackM** (tu comentario me ha dado vida, te lo prometo) y **Effy0Stonem**. ¡Me alegra ver nicks conocidos por aquí!

Nada más por hoy. No sé cuándo volveré a actualizar porque estoy escribiendo y publicando sobre la marcha, pero espero no demorarme mucho. ¡Un abrazo muy fuerte!

MA.B


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A.** ¡Holaaa! Lo sé, he tardado, pero la inspiración no quería venir a visitarme... Y hoy, sin embargo, me ha asaltado y aquí estoy, a las tres de la madrugada, actualizando. No tengo remedio... ¡Espero que os guste este capítulo! **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III**

* * *

 _ **Como cosa del destino**_

Con el paso de los días, Pansy se iba volviendo más y más descuidada.

Al principio se había esforzado en ocultar lo que estaba haciendo, pero la insistencia de Draco en que era una tontería que se escondiera así estaba haciendo mella, y Pansy no tardó mucho en dejar de guardar sus libros con tanto celo. Empezaba a pensar que realmente no importaba si sus amigos lo descubrían o no y, de todas formas, ¿qué más daba? Había sido su decisión, y ella era la única cuya opinión al respecto era absolutamente imprescindible.

Debido a esa progresiva pérdida de miedo, Pansy empezó a poner sus libros sobre la mesa en esa pequeña cafetería en la que paraba siempre a estudiar durante sus descansos del trabajo sin temer que alguien los viera.

Y fue por ese motivo que, cuando una mañana se enfrascó con demasiado entusiasmo en una lectura de repaso sobre la Genuina Gran Guerra de los Gigantes hasta el punto de olvidar estar pendiente del reloj, su libro de Pociones Avanzadas de último año estaba en la mesa junto a la taza de café vacía.

Al ver la hora, Pansy dio un salto, recordando que tenía que estar en su puesto en menos de dos minutos, y se puso en pie con tanto ímpetu que empujó la silla hacia atrás.

Guardó el libro de Historia y el de Encantamientos en su bolso y salió corriendo, olvidando tras de sí el ejemplar de Pociones.

No le dio tiempo a ver cómo unas grandes manos pálidas lo levantaban de la mesa con interés.

* * *

 _ **Como un tesoro olvidado**_

Bill estaba teniendo lo que se atrevería a calificar como el peor día del año después de la partida de Fleur.

Sheridan, su superior directo, parecía decidido a no darle el puesto que le aseguraría un mes de trabajo como rompemaldiciones en Egipto pese a que Bill era el único con experiencia tanto en la materia como en el país, pues aseguraba que lo veía demasiado violento e inestable para una misión de semejante importancia. En realidad, Bill tenía la sensación de que en su resolución había tenido más influencia la poca simpatía que Sheridan sentía por él que su "violencia e inestabilidad", pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Había intentado entonces hablar con Park Brown para ver si quedaba alguna plaza libre en la misión de Japón, pero Brown le había dejado caer no muy sutilmente que no se sentía cómodo llevándose a uno de los hombres de Sheridan sin su autorización. Y pese a que había tenido la amabilidad de ofrecerle el puesto siempre que consiguiera el beneplácito de su jefe, Bill no se hacía ilusiones: sabía que Sheridan no aceptaría.

En resumidas cuentas, todo apuntaba a que Bill iba a pasarse los próximos dos o tres meses en Londres, y la mera idea le provocaba náuseas. Siempre había sido un hombre inquieto e hiperactivo, con tendencia a desaparecer cada poco tiempo en algún viaje improvisado del que regresaba días más tarde con una gran sonrisa y mucha más paz interior. Pasar demasiadas semanas en un mismo lugar le generaba ansiedad y algo parecido a la claustrofobia. Para él, la capital del Reino Unido bien podría haber sido un cuarto diminuto de cuatro paredes y dos metros cuadrados; el efecto era prácticamente el mismo: necesitaba salir.

Decidió volver andando a casa, dando por concluida su jornada laboral. Seguramente Sheridan se enfadaría cuando viera que se había marchado, pero no era algo que le preocupara demasiado en ese momento. Su jefe parecía tener una opinión muy definida sobre él que unas horas más de trabajo no iban a cambiar, y de todas formas, lo de Egipto parecía ya un caso perdido.

Su concentración y sus sombríos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la visión de Pansy Parkinson a solo unos metros de distancia, levantándose violentamente de su mesa habitual y saliendo a toda prisa calle abajo en dirección a la tienda de Madam Malkin.

Bill vio que, en su carrera, la chica se había dejado atrás un libro, pero cuando levantó la cabeza para llamarla ella ya no estaba por ninguna parte. Suspirando, Bill lo cogió y miró la portada con curiosidad. Lo reconoció sin problemas, sintiendo un ramalazo de nostalgia: era el libro de texto de Pociones de séptimo año que los alumnos de Hogwarts utilizaban para preparar los EXTASIS. Él mismo lo había tenido hacía ya mucho tiempo, y recordaba haberse aprendido cada palabra con el esmero y dedicación que en aquellos tiempos dedicaba a los estudios. Al contrario de lo que solía ocurrir normalmente, el Bill de diecisiete años había sido un chico más paciente y calmado de lo que lo era el de veintinueve, a quien la mera idea de sentarse a preparar exámenes y más exámenes en una biblioteca silenciosa le provocaba ahora urticaria.

Y pensar que en su día había sido un alumno absolutamente brillante…

Bill abrió el libro y pasó las páginas con cuidado, hojeándolo con una suave sonrisa añorante. Era notoriamente nuevo, conservando aún el olor del papel poco manoseado y la tinta fresca, pero su dueña se había encargado ya de cubrirlo con toda clase de anotaciones, garabatos, dudas y tachones. Bill contuvo una risa, imaginando lo que gente como Percy o Hermione Granger dirían acerca de escribir en un libro. Él, desde luego, no tenía nada que reprochar: de no haber sido porque sabía que su material escolar iba a pasar después a sus hermanos menores, ni una sola página de ninguno de sus libros se hubiera salvado de la punta de su pluma.

Volvió a levantar la vista y barrió la calle con la mirada, pero Parkinson definitivamente no estaba allí. No tenía ni idea de qué hacía ella con un libro de Hogwarts cuando obviamente no estaba cursando séptimo, pero la dedicación con la que la había visto entregarse a sus lecturas en varias ocasiones, así como todas esas notas escritas en los márgenes, le dieron a entender que Pansy necesitaría ese libro en algún momento.

Estaba claro que no podía entrar en la tienda de Malkin sin más para devolvérselo. Parkinson no debía de tenerlo en muy buena estima tras su último encuentro, y si su reacción al defenderla había sido llamarlo _gilipollas_ , prefería no saber qué diría si irrumpía alegremente en su trabajo.

Eso significaba que tendría que esperar a encontrarla de nuevo en la cafetería.

Una sonrisa perezosa se abrió paso en el rostro de Bill.

Súbitamente, su día había mejorado de manera colosal.

* * *

 _ **Como uña y carne**_

—No está.

—No creo que se haya desvanecido solo. No es esa clase de libro.

—¡Te digo que no está!

Draco resopló, pasándose la mano por la cara y echándose el pelo hacia atrás mientras veía a Pansy moverse de un lado para otro en su muy desordenada habitación.

—¿Has probado con un _accio_? —preguntó, y supo que había sido una mala idea cuando Pansy se detuvo para dirigirle una mirada asesina.

—Claro que no —replicó con sarcasmo—. Se me ocurrió que sería una gran idea pasar directamente al método muggle y dejar mi casa hecha un desastre en el proceso.

—Y, si con magia no lo has encontrado, ¿qué te hace pensar que lo conseguirás vaciando más cajones? Obviamente no está aquí.

Pansy gimió con frustración y se sentó en la cama, presionándose las sienes con los dedos. Draco no habría sabido decir si intentaba combatir el dolor de cabeza o hacer memoria para recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había estudiado Pociones.

—Solo es un libro —dijo él lentamente, aunque sin poder evitar que algo de desdén se filtrara en su voz—. Puedo conseguirte otro. Puedo conseguirte diez más. Incluso puedo traerte uno firmado por la autora.

—Necesito _ese_ libro. Escribí en él un montón de apuntes y dudas importantes. Si no lo recupero, prácticamente será como volver a empezar de cero —explicó Pansy entre dientes, aún sin abrir los ojos. Draco sorteó varias camisas que había en el suelo para llegar a la cama y sentarse a su lado.

—Bueno, ¿y qué? Es una putada, no lo niego, pero no es el fin del mundo. Hacerlo una segunda vez será más fácil que la primera. Además, igual lo encuentras mañana. ¿Estás segura de que no te lo dejaste en la tienda?

—Claro que estoy segura. No saco los libros en el trabajo. Madam Malkin me mataría.

—¿Y no has estado en ningún otro sitio con ellos?

Pansy cerró los ojos, concentrándose. ¿Había sacado el libro del bolso en la cafetería? No había estudiado Pociones ese día, ¿pero era posible que lo hubiera sacado por inercia junto con el de Historia y el manual de Encantamientos? ¿Podría habérselo dejado allí?

 _Merlín_ , ojalá no. Si ese era el caso, ya podía darlo por perdido: lo más seguro era que alguien lo hubiera cogido. Su única esperanza era que lo hubiera encontrado el camarero o la dueña de la cafetería y lo hubieran guardado. Tendría que ir al día siguiente a preguntar.

Pansy espiró lentamente, volviéndose hacia Draco.

—Tienes razón, es una tontería. Pierdo el tiempo lamentándome —murmuró—. Creo que tengo demasiado estrés acumulado…

—Eso pienso yo también —respondió Draco, claramente aliviado. Se puso en pie y le tendió la mano, feliz de que el arrebato de su amiga hubiera llegado a su fin. Cuando Pansy también se hubo levantado, Malfoy señaló el desastre que les rodeaba—. Tú recoge todo esto y yo mientras te prepararé un café.

Y ya estaba casi en la puerta de la habitación cuando Pansy lo detuvo con su risa.

—¿Tú? ¿Hacer café? ¿Desde cuándo entra eso en la lista de tus competencias?

Draco giró en el sitio y la miró con expresión ofendida.

—¿Y por qué no iba a saber?

—¿Porque tú siempre has tenido a tu disposición a un pequeño séquito de elfos haciéndolo todo por ti? —sugirió Pansy con diversión. Draco frunció el ceño y ella volvió a reírse con malicia—. La pregunta es, ¿dónde has aprendido?

Él guardó silencio unos segundos antes de gruñir:

—Es un jodido café, Pansy, no un amago de Wronski. Ni que fuera tan complicado.

Pansy se mordió el labio inferior para contener otra risa y asintió, pero antes de que Draco se fuera volvió a llamarlo.

— _Capillofugita._

—¿Qué?

— _Capillofugita._ Ya sabes, para tu gato.

Draco la miró como si creyera seriamente que Pansy se había dado un golpe en la cabeza.

—Parkinson, ¿de qué cojones hablas? ¿Qué gato?

—El tuyo. El que imagino que has adoptado hace poco sin decirnos nada. Ya sabes, el que te ha dejado los pantalones llenos de pelos. —Draco miró hacia abajo y emitió un sonido de sorpresa estrangulada al ver que, efectivamente, así era. Pansy tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no reírse—. El color negro es una mala elección si vas a tener una bola roja de pelos restregándose contra tus piernas. _Capillofugita_. Eso protegerá tu ropa. Impedirá que los pelos de _tu gato_ se adhieran.

Draco levantó la cabeza, y Pansy creyó vislumbrar un efímero tono rosado apoderarse muy brevemente de sus mejillas. Su amigo rara vez se ruborizaba, pero la extrema palidez de su cara facilitaba la identificación del sonrojo delator.

—Hum… gracias —masculló, dando la vuelta y desapareciendo a toda prisa por el pasillo. Pansy le permitió huir, decidiendo que ya le había hecho pasar un rato lo suficientemente bochornoso. Riendo entre dientes aún, apoyó las manos en la cadera y miró en torno a sí, pensando en por dónde empezar a recoger y olvidándose temporalmente de su libro desaparecido.

* * *

 _ **Como perfectos desconocidos**_

—Me estás poniendo de los nervios. ¿Puedes dejar de dar golpecitos con los dedos, por favor?

Bill hizo una mueca, metiéndose la mano del crimen en el bolsillo y apartando la vista de la calle al otro lado del escaparate. Ron estaba ante él con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento —masculló el hermano mayor. Ron suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—En serio, Bill, necesitas un pasatiempo o algo. La cantidad de horas a la semana que pasas aquí pegado a ese cristal no es ni medio normal. ¡Habla con ella de una vez!

—Ya lo hice, ¿recuerdas? Me llamó gilipollas.

—Y por eso me gusta esa chica —anunció George, apareciendo en ese momento. Estaba masticando algo de color azul, una goma similar al chicle con la que hacía pompas que se separaban de sus labios y ascendían hasta estallar en el techo.

—De todas formas, tengo intención de hablarle en cuanto la vea —siguió Bill, ignorando el comentario de George—. Tengo que devolverle un libro.

—¿Y por qué tienes tú un libro suyo? —preguntó Ron, confundido. George resopló y sacudió la cabeza fingiendo decepción.

—Joder, Bill, mira que eres rarito. Había oído historias de tíos que se llevan trofeos tras una noche de pasión, cosas como bragas o cepillos de dientes, ¿pero un libro?

—En primer lugar, George, no me he acostado con ella. Y en segundo lugar… ¿Un libro te parecería raro y un cepillo de dientes no? ¿Quién cojones se lleva un cepillo de dientes de la casa de una chica?

George sonrió maliciosamente antes de murmurar:

—Sabía que no comentarías nada de las bragas.

Bill puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia Ron, decidido a ignorar a su otro hermano.

—Se lo dejó en la cafetería ayer. Lo cogí para devolvérselo hoy.

—¿Qué libro? ¿Qué es lo que Parkinson lee con tanto afán todos los días? —preguntó Ron, inclinándose para mirar hacia la bolsa que Bill había llevado consigo, pero este la tomó en brazos con gesto protector.

—Es confidencial. Si quieres saberlo, pregúntaselo a ella. Pero descuida: no es su diario ni nada escabroso.

Ron bufó con aburrimiento y se volvió hacia la puerta, dirigiéndose a dos niños que acababan de entrar en la tienda. George le siguió, pero no sin antes mirar escépticamente a Bill. Cuando se hubo quedado solo, este suspiró.

No sabía por qué había ocultado el libro. No es que fuera algo vergonzoso o secreto, pero por alguna razón, le gustaba la idea de ser el único que conociera ese detalle sobre Parkinson. Además, estaba claro que para ella era importante, y Bill tenía la extraña sensación de que Pansy habría preferido que los Weasley no lo supieran.

Justo en ese momento, como invocada con la fuerza de sus pensamientos, Parkinson hizo acto de presencia al otro lado de la calle. Bill se pegó al cristal, viendo cómo la chica preguntaba algo al camarero de su cafetería habitual. El muchacho la escuchó atentamente y después negó con la cabeza. Parkinson se apartó de él y se quedó mirando al infinito con una expresión a caballo entre la angustia y el fastidio.

Sin despedirse de sus hermanos, Bill recogió su bolsa y salió de la tienda, dirigiéndose con paso firme hacia la chica.

Hacía cinco años, Bill había viajado a Rumanía a visitar a Charlie, con quien siempre había tenido una relación muy estrecha. Ninguno de los dos se había llevado nunca demasiado bien con Percy, y los gemelos, aunque tenían un carácter bromista y alegre muy similar al de ambos, eran ocho años menores que Bill y seis que Charlie, lo que suponía ya una diferencia de edad insalvable en muchos aspectos. Ron, por su parte, había sido siempre ese incordio que fingían sentirse obligados a sobrellevar a duras penas, pues esa era su función como hermano pequeño. Y Ginny, aunque era la niña de sus ojos, era casi como una hija para los dos.

Entre ellos, sin embargo, la relación era distinta. Bill y Charlie siempre habían sido amigos antes que hermanos; compañeros en la ardua tarea de ser los mayores frente a un ejército de niños pelirrojos.

Había sido precisamente esa confianza que tenían el uno en el otro la que había empujado a un joven y entusiasta Charlie a permitir que su hermano mayor se acercara a la jaula de un violento Colacuerno Húngaro en el refugio de dragones durante aquella visita a Rumanía.

Bill tenía recuerdos muy definidos de aquel lejano día. El aire denso por el humo y las cenizas, el cielo plomizo sobre su cabeza, el hierro de las jaula que encerraba a la bestia. _Es demasiado agresivo_ , había dicho Charlie. _Vamos a tener que llevárnoslo de aquí para que no ataque a los demás dragones_.

Charlie le había advertido que no se acercara demasiado, pero Bill no había podido evitarlo: el peligro le llamaba hipnotizándolo como el canto de las sirenas.

Recordaba el aspecto del dragón justo antes de que le disparara la bocanada de fuego que tal vez lo habría matado si Charlie no lo hubiera salvado justo a tiempo: las pupilas estrechas como rendijas, los ojos cargados de odio, el humo negro escapando de sus orificios nasales.

Había sido una descarga de adrenalina en toda regla. Durante un instante, ahí frente al Colacuerno, Bill había sentido miedo.

En el momento actual, mientras caminaba hacia a Pansy Parkinson, ella se volvió y clavó en él sus preciosos ojos verdes, que se cargaron de rabia a una velocidad alarmante. Y Bill recordó aquella tarde en la que se había dirigido a un peligroso dragón sin vacilar.

La situación ahora era parecida, aunque tal vez ligeramente más aterradora.

—Lárgate —le ladró Pansy tan pronto como lo tuvo a tiro, y Bill dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones. No había sido tan malo después de todo.

La adrenalina, sin embargo, seguía ahí. Todo en la posición de Parkinson parecía decir a gritos que estaba más que preparada para atacar. Cómo podía eso ser tan intenso como enfrentarse a un Colacuerno Húngaro era algo que escapaba por completo al entendimiento de Bill.

Antes de que Parkinson le lanzara una maldición o un gancho directo a la mandíbula (cualquiera sabía con esa mujer), Bill se apresuró a sacar el libro de la bolsa. Cuando lo vio, Pansy abrió desmesuradamente los ojos antes de entrecerrarlos casi del todo.

 _Ahí estaba,_ la misma sensación de peligro que con el dragón.

—¿Qué haces tú con eso? —siseó ella, arrebatándoselo con un tirón seco. Bill enarcó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

—De nada —pronunció con claridad, no dejándose amilanar. Parkinson lo miró de nuevo y él apretó los labios. _Qué mal…_ Esa bruja era demasiado atractiva para su propio bien. Tenía pestañas largas, pómulos marcados y labios llenos. La curva de su cuello era inusualmente apetecible, y Bill sintió que le cosquilleaban las yemas de los dedos por las ganas de trazarla con las manos directamente sobre su piel. Y sus ojos… _Merlín, qué ojos_.

¿Ese verde era siquiera posible?

 _Contrólate, Bill, joder. Es una cría. Más o menos._

Parkinson frunció el ceño y levantó la barbilla, orgullosa. Bill no tenía forma de saberlo, pero ella también había aprovechado esos segundos de silencio para analizarlo. Le había bastado ese momento de tregua para estudiar brevemente el pelo ígneo, el azul vidrioso de su mirada y la profunda cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro. Extrañamente, ese último detalle no le restaba belleza, sino que le daba un aire indómito y salvaje que resultaba interesante.

 _Contrólate, Pansy, por Morgana. Podría ser tu padre. Más o menos._

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, retándose, hasta que Pansy resopló.

—¿Por qué lo tenías tú?

—Te lo dejaste aquí el otro día. Intenté llamarte pero desapareciste a toda prisa —explicó Bill, bajando la guardia. El extraño momento de tensión había pasado. Parkinson también parecía estar conteniéndose para conservar la calma.

—Qué amable por tu parte el guardármelo —sonrió ella con sarcasmo. Bill no pudo evitar preguntarse si sonreiría alguna vez de verdad, y cómo sería verla hacerlo—. ¿Es este tu segundo intento de que te dé las gracias por algo?

No estaba bromeando amistosamente con él. Bill lo sabía. Y, sin embargo, no pudo evitar una risotada. El comentario había tenido gracia, a fin de cuentas.

—No, tranquila. El otro día me quedó claro que no eres del tipo agradecido.

—Bien.

Y, con esto, Parkinson dio media vuelta para marcharse muy dignamente. Bill habló antes siquiera de haber procesado lo que iba a decir.

—¿Por qué Pociones de séptimo?

Pansy se volvió hacia él con expresión sorprendida, arqueando las cejas desdeñosamente.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

Bill se encogió de hombros.

—Curiosidad.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio entre ambos. Pansy sopesó la posibilidad de irse sin más. Bill, por su parte, asumió que ella seguramente no iba a darle una respuesta. Después de todo, tenía razón: no era de su incumbencia.

Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, Parkinson le contestó.

—Estoy preparando los EXTASIS para la convocatoria de junio.

Tan pronto como las palabras abandonaron su boca, una extraña sensación de alivio se apoderó de ella. Esa era la primera vez que confesaba sus intenciones a alguien que no fuera Draco, y decirlo en voz alta en mitad de la calle supuso liberarse de una carga que no era consciente de haber estado llevando encima.

Esperó, tal vez, burla o rechazo por parte de Weasley. Quizás le diría algo como que una hija de mortífagos no tenía derecho o incluso capacidades para presentarse a ese examen. Sin embargo, él se limitó a pestañear y ladear la cabeza.

—¿Es posible hacerlos por libre, sin estar cursando séptimo en Hogwarts? —Pansy asintió despacio. Estaban de pie entre dos mesas de la cafetería, y en torno a ellos, la gente iba y venía, sentándose y poniéndose de pie. Ninguno de los dos era verdaderamente consciente de sus alrededores—. ¿Y te va bien estudiando por tu cuenta? Según tengo entendido, el currículum de séptimo de vuestro año fue un poco… inusual.

Pansy apretó los labios, entrecerrando los ojos otra vez. Las ganas de darle una patada habían regresado.

—Me va perfectamente bien, gracias.

—¿Estás segura? —insistió él. Su tono no era humillante, aunque sí ligeramente mordaz—. Vi las anotaciones que escribiste en los márgenes. Algunas de tus dudas denotan una falta de base importante. Deberías buscarte un profesor o algo parecido.

Pansy bufó, incrédula. Siempre había sabido que estudiar no era lo suyo, pero una cosa era admitirlo en su fuero interno y otra muy distinta era permitir que ese imbécil que ni siquiera la conocía la llamara estúpida a la cara.

—Así que no solo eres un valiente héroe y un gran luchador sino que también tienes una inteligencia portentosa que te permite criticar a los demás, ¿eh? Pues siento decirte que a mí no me impresionas. Métete tus honorables gestos y tu súper cerebro por donde mejor te quepan y vete a la mierda, o a donde quiera que os reunáis por la noche todos los pelirrojos, porque yo ya estoy cansada de aguantarte.

Dando media vuelta otra vez, Pansy se alejó con paso firme, apretando los dientes para no hacer ni decir nada que pudiera tener como consecuencia su expulsión a efectos permanentes de esa cafetería. Ya había llegado a la calle cuando una mano fuerte se cerró sobre su antebrazo.

Pansy se deshizo de él con un gesto violento, girándose para volver a evaluar dónde le dolería más esa patada. La expresión de él, a medio camino entre la perplejidad y el arrepentimiento, la detuvo justo a tiempo.

—Lo siento, Parkinson. De verdad que no era… No pretendía decir eso. O al menos no así. Esa no era mi intención, ni el mensaje que quería transmitir.

—Pues para ser tan listo, deberías darle un repaso a las nociones de comunicación básica —replicó ella. Aunque se había soltado de su agarre, ambos habían quedado mucho más cerca el uno del otro que antes. Pansy notó que Weasley era notoriamente más alto que ella, y que junto a la cicatriz grande había otra más pequeña pero no por eso menos escalofriante—. Y por cierto, ¿tu madre tenía demasiados hijos como para enseñaros un poco de educación a todos? ¿Tuvisteis que repartir el respeto entre cien y por eso tú te quedaste sin nada? Porque no recuerdo haberte dado permiso para que leyeras nada en ese libro.

—Tienes razón, lo siento. De verdad. Lo siento. Es solo que… tenía demasiada curiosidad. Te había visto leyendo aquí todos los días desde hacía semanas y…

—¿Me espías? —casi gritó ella. Weasley hizo una mueca.

—Claro que no, no seas ridícula. La tienda de mis hermanos está en frente.

—Y supongo que entrar ahí implica mirar hacia aquí y fijarse en lo que hago de manera ineludible —dijo Pansy con sarcasmo rezumando de cada letra. Bill sacudió la cabeza y se pasó una mano por el pelo, echándoselo hacia atrás.

—Por favor, Parkinson…

—¿Cómo sabes mi apellido?

Bill cerró los ojos, respirando hondo y armándose de paciencia. Estaba claro que no habían empezado nada bien.

—Mi hermano Ron me lo dijo.

—¿La Comadreja? —preguntó Pansy, atónita. Bill abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —respondió ella rápidamente. Weasley suspiró de nuevo.

—Antes no estaba llamándote tonta, aunque no lo creas. Lo que quería decir es que soy consciente de que no cursasteis un séptimo curso _normal_. Y sacarse los EXTASIS ya es complicado con ayuda de profesores que te expliquen el temario, así que sería perfectamente comprensible que estuvieras teniendo… _dificultades…_ al hacerlo tú sola y por tu cuenta.

—Ya, bueno —dijo Pansy, apartando la mirada en un gesto que pretendía ser ofendido pero que se limitaba a esconder la vulnerabilidad que sentía de pronto—. No es como si estuviera en situación de conseguir profesores ahora mismo.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Eres idiota? —resopló ella. Cuando Weasley alzó una ceja, Pansy se cruzó de brazos, aún sosteniendo el libro de Pociones en la mano derecha—. No puedo ir a Hogwarts. Tengo trabajo en la tienda de Madam Malkin y, de todas formas, tampoco me admitirían.

—¿Y un profesor particular?

Pansy rio sin humor.

—Por supuesto. Porque hay _decenas_ de candidatos ansiosos por enseñar a una supuesta mortífaga como yo. ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Empapelaré el Callejón Diagón con anuncios, seguro que surgen cientos de interesados capaces de pegarse entre ellos por darme clases. Aunque algo me dice que seguramente tendría más suerte en el Callejón Knocturn, pero en cualquier caso, tu idea es _brillante_. Al final resulta que sí que eres un genio.

Bill sonrió con diversión, y Pansy se preguntó si sería realmente imbécil. La única persona a la que había visto pasárselo tan bien con su sarcasmo y sus insultos hasta la fecha era Draco.

—Yo podría hacerlo —dijo Weasley, y el silencio volvió a instaurarse entre ambos.

—Hilarante —masculló Pansy al fin. Se sentía cansada de discutir y de luchar para que no la humillaran, y de pronto, solo tenía ganas de volver a casa. Sabía que tenía que regresar al trabajo, pero incluso eso le parecía más apetecible que seguir allí mientras ese idiota de penetrantes ojos azules se reía de ella—. Muy gracioso, en serio. Me parto. Si el trabajo de héroe o el de genio no te reportan suficientes beneficios, siempre puedes plantearte el de humorista. Y ahora, si no te importa…

Antes de que le hubiera dado tiempo a girarse de nuevo, los dedos de Weasley se cerraron otra vez en torno a su brazo. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada como si la hubiera manchado de barro, y Bill la soltó rápidamente, alzando las palmas de las manos con un gesto conciliador.

—Hablo en serio. Tienes razón, soy jodidamente brillante, aunque esté mal decirlo. Sacaba muy buenas notas en Hogwarts. Tal vez necesite desempolvar conocimientos de un par de materias, pero podría ayudarte. Lo digo de verdad.

Pansy lo miró, buscando alguna traza de burla en la profundidad de ese azul, pero Weasley permaneció sereno blandiendo una expresión de sinceridad absoluta. Tenía un cierto parecido con sus hermanos pequeños, los que Pansy conocía: la misma mirada garza y acristalada, el mismo rostro delgado, el mismo pelo rojo. Pero había cosas distintas en William: menos pecas, más fiereza, algo rebelde centelleando en sus ojos.

Pansy sopesó cuidadosamente sus posibilidades.

—No puedo pagarte —admitió entre dientes con rabia. Odiaba la repentina situación de inestabilidad económica en la que se encontraba, y confesárselo a un Weasley era el colmo de la humillación. Bill, sin embargo, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—No quiero dinero.

—Tampoco voy a acostarme contigo.

De nuevo, Weasley soltó una carcajada sincera.

—Es una lástima —dijo, aún sonriendo—. Pero creo que podré sobrevivirá eso. Además, acabo de salir de una larga relación y aún estoy de luto. No pretendo flirtear contigo. Venga, joder, hablo en serio: solo quiero ayudar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Pansy, todavía recelosa. Bill se metió las manos en los bolsillos y su sonrisa adquirió un matiz triste.

—Porque mi vida ahora mismo es patética e insustancial, y si no hago algo distinto, algo que merezca la pena, acabaré saltando del tejado de Gringotts. O cometiendo un genocidio en el centro de Londres, quién sabe.

De pronto, Pansy leyó con meridiana claridad el sufrimiento que ese hombre ocultaba tras su actitud despreocupada. Se preguntó si tendría que ver con las cicatrices que deformaban el lado izquierdo de su rostro, o con esa ruptura amorosa que acababa de mencionar, o con ambas cosas, o con algo completamente distinto. No podía adivinarlo. No tenía ni idea. Aquel mago era un perfecto desconocido, alguien de quien no sabía absolutamente nada.

Y, sin embargo, eso no le impidió percatarse de que su pose jovial, su gesto sereno, su sonrisa, _todo_ , era solo una máscara, una fachada para ocultar ese dolor sordo del que hablaban sus pupilas. Después de la guerra, Pansy se había convertido en una experta en ver más allá y averiguar cuándo alguien estaba sufriendo en silencio.

William Weasley, claramente, pedía ayuda a gritos sin decir una sola palabra.

Y pese a ello tenía el orgullo suficiente para sacar pecho, meterse las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y sonreír como un idiota injustamente atractivo.

A Pansy siempre le había gustado la gente que se crecía para proteger su orgullo y su dignidad.

Sin pensárselo más, le tendió la mano.

—Nada de dinero, nada de sexo, y tú me das una clase de prueba. Si me convences, te dejaré seguir asesorándome.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si no se habría pasado. Por cómo lo había dicho, daba la impresión de que era ella quien le estaba haciendo un favor a él y no a la inversa. Pensó que tal vez a Weasley le molestaría su excesivo orgullo y su cabezonería. Pero, sorprendentemente, William solo sonrió, como si hubiera comprendido a la perfección que también Pansy estaba luchando por mantener bien altas sus murallas defensivas.

Le tomó la mano con un gesto firme y decidido. Su sonrisa centelleó, ampliándose brevemente para dejar entrever unos colmillos que, aunque eran totalmente humanos en forma y tamaño, tenían algo fuera de lo común que les confería un aire animal.

—Tenemos un trato.

* * *

 **N/A.** Sí, sé lo que estáis pensando: la primera escena es ridículamente corta y la última es ridículamente larga. ¿Y qué le hago? No puedo controlarlo xD

Bueeeno, como veis, vuestras hipótesis de lo que estaba haciendo Pansy eran correctas. Aún no ha dicho por qué va a presentarse a los EXTASIS, pero al menos se ha acabado el misterio con tanto librito. Y nuestra pareja ya tiene una excusa para verse más... A ver cómo se desarrolla la cosa (no, no lo digo por decir, yo tampoco lo sé. Voy escribiendo sobre la marcha según me van dictando los personajes, así que estoy tan en ascuas como vosotros).

La conversación de la cuarta escena entre Bill y Pansy no me termina de convencer, pero es tarde y no tengo la suficiente cafeína en vena como para convertirlo en algo decente. Lo siento si ha sido demasiado decepcionante o OoC.

Quiero mandar un abrazo gigantesco a las personas que dejaron un review en el capítulo pasado. Vuestro apoyo me motiva una bestialidad, de verdad, y más aún con este fic que está tan fuera de mi zona de confort. Necesito vuestros comentarios como si fueran droga, así que gracias por la dosis de la semana pasada a:

 **AlbaBC, FanyMalfoy, Doristarazona, Effy0Stonem, Parejachyca** y **AliciaBlackM.**

Un saludo particular a las caras conocidas que han venido a este fic también. Me hace muchísima ilusión reencontrarme con algunas de vosotras :3 ¡Ah, y una mención especial a **Doristarazona**! Quería felicitarte por el nacimiento de tu bebé. ¡Me alegro mucho por ti! Espero que no te dé mucha lata estas primeras semanas y que todo vaya lo mejor posible :3 ¡Enhorabuena!

Y nada más, muchachas. Un fuerte abrazo,

MA.B


End file.
